Helping Hands
by Zanza8
Summary: Set during Season 9. Festus helps out when Ma Smalley breaks her leg.
1. Chapter 1

Doc finished smoothing the plaster of paris and regarded his work with satisfaction. "There you are, good as new."

Ma Smalley stared at the old man and exclaimed in dismay, "Doc, I don't mean to tell you your business but do you call that good as new? How am I supposed to get anything done with that big heavy thing on my leg?"

"Well, you're not going to get much done for the next four or five weeks, Ma. You've got a broken leg and you're just going to have to let it mend."

"I have a house to run! I've got boarders! There's food to be cooked and clothes to be washed..." She was gathering steam and Doc held up his hand.

"I get the point. Well, you'll just have to have someone come in and help you out until you're back on your feet."

"Do you know of anybody?"

"No, I don't." The old man ran his hand over his face, frowning. Then he brightened. "Ma, I've got an idea. I'll be right back."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc, I don't want him here!"

"You should give him a chance. Festus may be rough around the edges..."

"He's rough all the way through!"

"You said yourself that you had changed your opinion of him after seeing him with Letty."

"Well...well, that was different."

"How?"

"He wasn't staying here."

Doc's voice rose a notch in exasperation. "Will you tell me of one other person who is willing to be here day and night, to fetch and carry and do for you without payment?"

Ma was surprised. "He doesn't want any money?"

"Not a cent. When Festus heard you were in trouble he offered to help as long as you want. His exact words..." Doc stopped. "No, I can't give you his exact words because I never understand half of what he says, but he came right over and he's waiting outside. Now do you want him or don't you?"

Ma was silent, then, "He isn't going to feed his mule through the window like his cousin Mayblossom, is he?"

Doc sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"Well, I do need help...all right, Doc. Bring him in."

"Now you're talking sense." Doc nodded approvingly and went out to the porch where Festus was sitting on the steps humming to himself. "Well, she'll have you. Go on in and try to make yourself useful."

"Sure thing, Doc." The hillman got to his feet. "You don't need to talk to me 'bout my mule neither. I know how you city folks got strange ways and I won't brang Ruth if'n Ma don't want him 'round."

Doc was startled. "You heard us?"

"I heered you." The old man looked embarrassed and Festus grinned. "Don't let it fret you none. I've seen how sick folks gets irritational when they's layin' 'round in bed." He opened the door and looked thoughtfully at Doc. "I woulda thought you knowed that yourself, bein's how yore a medical man. I s'pose you'll learn."

Doc glared but the hillman had already closed the door. The old man walked off down the street muttering in annoyance, but he still felt amazingly pleased with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh, the chicken's in the pen and the hawk he's in the pine tree,_

_Hidey ho a deedle dum day,_

_The hawk he said go and the chicken said to catch me,_

_Hidey ho a deedle dum day,_

_Chicken made a run and the hawk he made a high dive,_

_Hidey ho a deedle dum day,_

_Chicken's on the fence and the hawk he ate a bee hive,_

_Hidey ho, the chicken got away." _

(The Hawk He's in the Pine Tree by Ken Curtis_)_

"Festus!"

The hillman stopped singing and went to the window, hat in hand. "Yes'm?"

Ma was leaning on the window sill. "What are you doing?"

"Washin' up all them curtains." Festus went over to the pot of boiling water he had set up in the back yard and scooped out some wet cloth. "See how nice'n clean they is now?"

Ma put a hand to her heart. "Festus, are those the curtains from the parlor?"

"Yes'm."

"My best white curtains?"

The hillman looked thoughtfully at the material. "They was white when I put 'em in." He stirred the pot some more and pulled out another article. "Mebbe I shouldn'ta put the red tablecloth in with 'em."

Ma sagged against the windowsill and Festus bit his lip. Seeing how crestfallen he looked, she rallied and said kindly, "That's quite all right, Festus. Those were old curtains anyway. Last year's style, in fact." She swallowed hard. "I'll just get some new ones for the parlor and those can go...somewhere else." The hillman smiled sweetly and she turned away from the window.

After he hung the curtains up to dry, Festus came into the house to find Ma hobbling across the floor on crutches. "Ma! What're you doin' up? You know Doc told you to stay in bed."

Ma said wearily, "Oh, Festus, I'm tired of staying in bed. I want to sit outside but I can't seem to get the hang of these crutches."

"Well, here..." Festus walked over to her and before she realized what he was going to do, he had lifted her in his strong arms and carried her outside.

"Festus, put me down!"

"Hold yore taters." The hillman settled her in a rocking chair, then went inside and got a hassock for her foot. He propped up her leg, then stood back and asked, "Anythin' else 'fore I go to the store?"

Ma smoothed back her hair and straightened her dress. "No, you've done quite enough. Do you have that list I gave you?"

The hillman put his hand to his vest pocket. "Yes'm."

"Can you stop by the post office too?"

"Sure thing."

"Well, then, off you go...oh, wait a minute!" Festus turned and she asked, "Can you bring me my crutches?"

"Golly bill, Ma, you don't need them things. I can tote you."

Ma took a deep breath. "That's very kind of you, Festus, but I don't want to be toted. I need to be able to get around by myself, you know."

"Well, all right, Ma, but crutches is awful wearisome. Don't go to tirin' yoreself out with 'em."

Festus' soft hazel eyes shone with genuine concern and Ma had to smile. "I won't, Festus. I promise if I get too tired you can tote me all over the house. Now will you get them for me?"

He smiled back and went into the house to fetch the crutches, then touched his hat to her and set off down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Ma was still rocking on the porch when Festus returned. "Were there any letters?"

"Just this one." He handed it to her and started into the house to put the food away. As he was closing the door he heard Ma give a strangled gasp. Alarmed, he went back out on the porch. "Ma?" She didn't answer him and he ran to the kitchen for a glass of water, then hurried back out to the porch and flicked a few drops in her face. "Ma?" No response. He flicked a few more drops. "Ma!" No response. Clearly a few drops of water were not going to do the trick. Festus flung the entire contents of the glass in Ma's face.

She sputtered and sat bolt upright, shaking her head. "Festus! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? Yore looking at that letter like it was a snake in yore hand."

"Oh, my..." Ma put her hands to her head.

The hillman said nervously, "Mebbe I better get Doc."

Ma caught his arm. "No, don't. I don't need Doc. I need a miracle!"

Festus' eyes widened. "How's that again?"

She gulped. "My sister is coming to town!"

"Now, Ma, I know you city folks has got strange ways but why should you be so squeemy 'bout visitin' kinfolk?"

"Oh, Festus, you don't know Mary Pat." Ma fluttered her hands. "It's not that I don't love her, you understand. It's just that she is the bossiest, most critical, most demanding person I've ever known."

"How long's it been since you seen her?"

"Fifteen years. Oh, dear..."

Festus pulled up a chair and sat down. "Ma, ain't you startin' to itch 'fore you been bit? If'n it's been so long how do you know she ain't changed some?"

Ma said fervently, "I wish I could believe that, but Mary Pat was always the same from when we were little girls. Oh, she never approved of Mr Smalley or me coming out here with him and after he died she wrote me once a week for two years urging me to go back east and live with her in New Jersey."

"Where's that?"

"Back east! She and her husband have a big house and he makes a very good living...he imports furniture from all over the world...she would have given me my own room and I'd never have to work another day in my life..."

"And you didn't cotton to the notion?"

Ma laid a trembling hand on the hillman's arm. "No, I didn't. Mary Pat is the soul of kindness...she truly is and she would do anything for me, but we just don't get along, not at all. Haven't you ever had a relative that you didn't get along with?"

Remembering Black Jack Haggen, Festus said slowly, "Reckon I did oncet, but in gen'ral us Haggens is closet as bees at swarmin' time."

"Then you're very fortunate. I'd love to see her, but I just know how it will be. She'll find fault with everything. You'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus was humming and bending over to look in the oven when Kitty walked into the kitchen. "Festus, I didn't know you could cook."

He straightened up and smiled at her. "My mama started learnin' me to cook when I wuz no bigger'n a tater bug."

"Everything smells so good!" She took a spoon and leaned over a big pot of stew. Sampling, she said, "This is delicious."

"Oh, possum stew is alwuz palotsome."

Kitty choked. "Possum?"

"Well, I wanted to make somethin' extry special for Ma's sister. Did she get in yet?"

Kitty wiped her mouth, her face a delicate shade of green. "I don't think so. Doc and Matt are waiting for the stage and they'll bring her right over...Festus, where in the world did you get possums?"

The hillman looked puzzled. "Same place's you get 'em."

"I've never cooked a possum in my life!"

"You ain't?" Kitty shook her head and Festus looked at the stew, then back at her. He frowned. "Are you tryin' to say that mebbe this ain't fittin' to serve to folks? This here is Grandma Hawg Haggen's special comp'ny recipe. Why, she only made it oncet a year for Christmas dinner, 'cept for when she made it for Grandpa Hawg Haggen's funeral. I didn't think she'd ever give me the makin' of it."

He was looking hurt and Kitty said hastily, "It's fine, Festus." She cast an unbelieving look at the pot and repeated, "It's just fine. I'm sure they'll all love it. Just don't tell them it's possum."

"They's gonna know it ain't chicken or beef."

Kitty heard Matt's voice outside and thought frantically. "Tell them it's rabbit." Festus looked dubious but he nodded in agreement and Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as she went out to meet the guest.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Pat Trelawney was a tall woman with a loud voice and she had a way of taking up space. She swept into the boarding house and boomed, "Well, Susan, here I am at last. What a dreadful trip!"

Ma tapped forward on her crutches and reached up to kiss her sister on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Mary Pat. What happened?"

Mary Pat looked around as Matt lugged in her trunk and dropped it on the floor. "Be careful, young man!" She opened her bag and took out a coin. "There you are."

Ma winced as Matt touched his hat. "Thank you, ma'am, but it was my pleasure. No tip necessary." He glanced at Ma with a poker face but his eyes were twinkling. "I think I'll see if Kitty and Festus need any help in the kitchen."

He left and Mary Pat said, "That's exactly the sort of thing I'm talking about. What kind of uncivilized place do you live in that the stage has to be met by a policeman?"

Ma took a deep breath. "Marshal Dillon is not in the habit of meeting the stage. He did that as a courtesy to me because he's my friend."

"Humph! And where did that other man go?"

"Other man?"

"The seedy one who claimed to be a doctor. I can tell you this, in New Jersey he wouldn't be allowed to take care of a dog."

Ma was appalled. "Did you tell him that?"

Mary Pat smiled and patted her sister's arm. "Now, Susan, you know that I'm the soul of politeness. I merely asked him if he was going to dress for dinner."

Ma's eyes widened. "What did he say?"

Mary Pat frowned. "He asked if I was in the habit of dressing for dinner with meddlesome old biddies and I said of course not. Then he said that he wasn't either but on this one occasion he would make an exception and he walked away. I've been wondering if he meant something by that."

Ma dropped into a chair and fanned herself. Doc walked in while she was still searching for words and she struggled to her feet. He was wearing his old suit, but he had on a new string tie and he smiled widely at Mary Pat. "Mrs Trelawney, seeing you again I find myself at a loss for words."

Mary Pat nodded graciously. "You're too kind."

Ma was anxiously waiting for Doc's next comment when Festus called, "The grub's done! Better start stuffin' yoreselves whilst it's hot!"

Mary Pat revolved in the direction of the kitchen. The hillman was coming through the door with a pot in his hands, looking even scruffier than usual with his vest off and his sleeves rolled up. He put the pot down and mopped his face with the kerchief around his neck, then slipped around Kitty to go back in the kitchen. Kitty set a bowl of greens on the table and sat next to Matt. Doc was on her other side and he grinned wickedly and called, "Come on, ladies! Get your feed bags on!" The old man winced as Kitty kicked him under the table, then got up to pull out a chair for Mary Pat. Matt pulled out a chair for Ma as Festus came in with more dishes.

The hillman looked at the table. "Lemme see, I got the pos..." Kitty cleared her throat and he corrected himself. "The rabbit stew, cornbread, greens, biscuits and soppin' gravy...oh!" He hurried to the kitchen and came back with a pitcher. "Sorghum. And I made my Aunt Thede's special bread puddin' with all that old stale bread you had layin' 'round, Ma." Festus sat at the head of the table and smiled at everybody. "Now who's gonna say the blessin'?"

Mary Pat rose slowly. "May I ask your name, sir?"

Festus got to his feet and wiped his hands, then extended one. "Festus Haggen." Mary Pat stared coldly at the hand and Festus dropped it. His smile faded and he suddenly looked unsure of himself. "I'm bidin' here 'til Ma gets back on her feet again...just helpin' out..." His voice trailed away.

Mary Pat looked at her sister. "It's a good thing I came when I did, Susan. If this...person...is the best you could find to help you in your hour of need, you must be even worse off than I thought." She sighed, raising her eyes as if appealing to Heaven, and announced, "I shall stay with you until you are recovered. I don't mind the sacrifice."

Festus sat down slowly and Doc bristled. "Madam, I have never seen such uncouth behavior in all my life."

Mary Pat nodded majestically. "Neither have I."

Ma looked around the table. Doc's face was purple, the marshal and Kitty were glaring at Mary Pat, and Festus...the hillman was hunched over, his eyes on the food so lovingly prepared and now completely forgotten.

"Mary Pat!" Everybody jumped. None of them had ever heard Ma use such a tone before. The little woman stood up, holding onto the table for support as she said firmly, "You are my sister and you are welcome to stay as long as you like, but this is MY house and these are MY friends and you will refrain from insulting them or I will throw you out in the street!"

Mary Pat fell into her chair. "Susan, what in the world has come over you? I only want to help."

"Fine. Then you can start dishing out that possum stew." Festus looked alarmed and Ma said impatiently, "I saw you skinning them in the yard this afternoon." She looked directly at her sister and said loudly, "I happen to like possum stew and Festus makes it better than anyone I've ever known."

Mary Pat turned pale. "Perhaps it was a mistake for me to have come."

Ma sat down and reached for her sister's hand. "Mary Pat, don't you know how I've wanted to see you?"

Mary Pat blinked rapidly. "You have?"

Ma pressed her hand. "Of course I have. I love you."

Mary Pat's eyes filled with tears. "I just want you to have a good life."

"Well, I have it. I have the life I want in the place I want with the best friends I've ever had." Ma smiled. "Now why don't you give us a chance?"

Mary Pat wiped her eyes. "I'll try, Susan." She looked over at Festus and whispered loudly, "Is that really possum stew?"

Everybody laughed and Festus sat up straighter. "Yes'm, my Grandma Hawg Haggen's special comp'ny recipe..." Kitty cleared her throat again and the hillman stopped, then said, "If'n ever'body's ready, guess I'll say the blessin'." They all bowed their heads and Festus said reverently, "We sure do want to thank you, Lord, for all these good vittles, but even more we want to thank you for brangin' Ma's sister to us." Mary Pat looked up as the hillman finished. "Keep yore eye on her and bless her ever' day of her life and Ma and Miss Kitty and Matthew and that old scutter Doc too. Amen."


	7. Chapter 7

Festus loaded Mary Pat's trunk onto a wheelbarrow. "All right, Burke, get that over to the stage." Burke set off as Mary Pat came out with Ma and Doc.

Ma hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you came, Mary Pat."

"I'm glad I came too. Are you sure you'll be all right?" Ma gave her a look and she retreated hastily. "I mean, I'm sure you'll be all right."

"Yes, I will."

Mary Pat bit her lip. "St Louis?"

Ma smiled. "St Louis for sure. Just as soon as I get this cast off." Mary Pat hugged her sister tightly, then slowly walked away. She stopped at the corner to wave one last time and Ma waved back, smiling. Her sister rounded the corner and Ma sighed.

"What's the matter, Ma?" asked Festus.

Ma shook her head. "Nothing, Festus. I'm just tired."

She went inside and Festus turned to Doc. "Doc, what do you make of that?"

"Make of what?"

The hillman frowned. "Ma's sister comin' all the way from New Jernsey for one night and then leavin'. When us Haggens goes for a visit we stay a spell. I recollect one of my cousins visitin' us for Christmas. Why, he didn' leave 'til the June bugs wuz flyin'."

Doc looked at Festus with a kind of bemused affection. "You really don't understand at all, do you?" The hillman shook his head. "I don't think I can explain it to you. Outside of the Haggens, families don't always get along. They may love each other and still not want to be together. I think Ma and her sister will have a fine time in St Louis. Neither one of them will be in her own home, so they'll be able to relax and have a good time without worrying about what the other one is thinking." Festus still looked troubled and Doc sighed. "Festus, just take my word for it. Ma will be all right and so will Mary Pat."

The hillman smiled a little. "You city folks sure has got strange ways."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "I suppose we do. I hate to say it, I really hate to say it, but maybe we could learn something from the Haggens."

There was a crash inside the house and Festus bolted for the door, followed closely by Doc. "Ma! What happened?"

"Festus!" Ma was calling from the kitchen and Festus and Doc went through the door to find her leaning on the table, an overturned pot and the remains of the possum stew on the floor. "Oh, Festus, I am so sorry. I was trying to put the stew away and I dropped it."

The hillman picked up the pot, his face stricken. "They wuz enough left for eatin' for two days."

Ma hung her head. "I know, Festus."

"Grandma Hawg Haggen's special comp'ny recipe."

"I'm sorry, Festus."

"I don't know when I'll have occasion to make it again."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Ma.

Festus shook his head sorrowfully. "Onliest thing to do now is get out of my kitchen so's I can clean the floor. Gonna have to scrub it down and sand it now..."

Doc took Ma's arm. "We'll just get out of your way." They went into the parlor and the old man helped Ma into an easy chair. They exchanged a look and Doc murmured, "Good work finishing off the possums, Ma."

Ma looked apprehensively at the kitchen door. It was still slightly open and she said softly, "Now don't let him hear you, Doc. I wouldn't hurt his feelings for the world."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "Neither would I, so don't worry. It's working out all right, having Festus to help you?"

"Oh, yes. Maybe he is rough around the edges, but he's also one of the most good-hearted souls I've ever known."

"I have to agree with you there." The old man held up a warning finger. "Just don't ever tell him I said so."

Festus stepped away from the door smiling to himself. These city folks might not appreciate good cooking, but they were pretty good-hearted themselves and suddenly he was very happy to be with them.


End file.
